


You are with the mma fighter?

by saffronautumn1999



Category: Ali krieger/ original character - Fandom, USWNT - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6906178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saffronautumn1999/pseuds/saffronautumn1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ali kroner torn her acl just before the 2012 world cup and it felt like her dreams were shattered so she goes to sea comfort in the person she loves the most her long term girlfriend Jamie Jackson who is at the peak of her career 27 years of age defending Olympic champion of taekwondo judo and boxing going for a 3rd time the middle weight world champion of the woman's ufc whose apparently more scary than hope solo's game face is actually a big softie and a real romantic when it come to Ali. One thing she's never told the national team.<br/>Let's see how this turns out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Ali's P.O.V**  


  


Being laid out on the pitch feeling the worst pain coming from my knee is the worst shock to the brain ever, since it makes you go into shock and your thoughts get propelled into hyper drive thinking

'is it over?'

'Am I ever going to play again?' 

Going over and over in your head is nerve wrecking and looming at your teammates who are probably just as scared because these guys are like my sisters, my family, my rock when I need them to be it's heart wrenching, but the worst part,

Is seeing your family up and standing looking down at you with tears knowing that I haven't got up means it's serious and seeing my girlfriend, standing there glaring at the girl, number 13 who has just injured someone she loves. I cry out as boxxy comes over to ask what's wrong but all I can do is grunt or shout or cry because of how severely bad this hurts.

I'm stretchered off of the pitch and I can see Jamie walking out of the stands and coming as close as she can get 

I ask them to stop a sec and lift my hand up and Jamie grabs it

"You'll be fine you'll be fine, let them find what's wrong okay?"

She says and quickly kisses my hand and then I'm stretchered into the changing rooms where I am then taken it the emergency room and here the worst news ever 

My ACL has been torn.

  


**Jamie's P.O.V**  


after she was taken in I had a call saying my flight to London was bumped up and wouldn't be able to pack and say goodbye to Ali so I made the choice, I rang my gran

"Gran, I need you to do me a favour and I know it's a lot but could you pack my bags for me I've got 2 hours before my flight and I need to say bye to Ali?"

I ask her 

She sighs "I will only this once because I was watching the game and just to let you know a camera caught that little interaction between the two of you so make up a cover quick"

She says whilst hanging up the phone. I leave the stadium and make a mad dash to the hospital to say see you later to the girl I've been in love with since high school. 


	2. chapter 2

Walking into the hospital and walking calmly as possible to the front desk and I can tell the male doctor knows who I am, so I walk over to him

"I'm looking for Alexandra Krieger's room?"

He looks at me wide eyes for a second

"Relation to the patient?"

"You gonna leak it if I tell you?"

I ask him whilst lifting an eyebrow, he stutters

"N-nn-no ma'am"

"Good well I'm her girlfriend"

I say 

"Well she's in room 214" just follow the signs"

He says, I nod and walk away and towards the the room.

Opening her door I see her staring at the wall with silent tears telling me what I already thought. I sit in the chair by her side and hold her hand and look at her, when she feels my hand touch her she looks at me and the dams of her eyes break free and sobs wrack her body so I get on the left side of the bed and pull her into me to let her cry it out of her system and I just whisper reassuring words into her ear and after a while she calmed down. 

I looked down to see she was playing with my necklace the one she bought it was a dog tag with our initials and the date of when we first went on a date and my allergies so it means I don't have to take it off ever unless it's in the ring. 

I got her a bracelet with a soccer ball for her with her initials engraved and a cross that represents and then a ufc glove a charm that had to be custom made with my initials and then a symbol of our high school and of Penn state vs unc since we started dating in junior year in high school. We both knew what schools we wanted to go to and I thought friendly rivalry would be funny to remind her no matter if we are against each other of working together we always know where we began. 

when it came to college we went to different schools and they were rivals but I met a cool friend Heather O'Reilly we've been friends ever since I did double major in education and germanic and slavic languages and minored in things here there and everywhere me and Heather were partnered together and got close I met her boyfriend Dave and I had to wait for her after training one day and I managed to slip out that it looked like a light workout and she looked at me incredulously and said how in the he'll that was light and I told her my training and she looked at me like I was a wounded puppy and from there we joked and at parties she'd realised I'd push anyone who flirted away and realised I had to tell her I was gat and thought the friendship had ended but she was very accepting and the next 7 hour car drive to penn state to see Ali, HAO wanted to come along.

Years later she has to keep our secret and she does and I love her for that and that she comes to any fight she can but I think that's so she can shout verbal abuse at me without being looked at like she's an idiot.

So when HAO came through the door I wasn't surprised but it made Ali jump a little ready to spring away even though it was very reluctant only to realise it was only HAO she quickly snuggled back into me.

"Ali I've only got 25 minutes before I've got to go, my trainer bumped up my flight so I can start to get ready early as possible"

I say she looks a little sad about it but we both understand how he tic our lives can be to be fair it's part of the charm.

"Okay, but I need one thing" she motions for me to lean down so she can whisper it but instead she kisses me 

Every time she kisses me, even fourth of July could compare to how many fireworks go off its like an atomic explosion around our lips as the nerves sense the touch and relish in it. HAO ruins the moment by clearing her throat. I get up and hug my best find of 9 years in a tight hug not caring about sweat because I'm use to it by now.

I look at HAO "you take care of my girl now for me"

I say to her and she chuckles "sure I will and we will try to stay out of trouble we promise" she says whilst wiggling her eyebrows that makes us all laugh and lightens the mood 

"Hey the girls leave in the morning you should come too so the trainers and physio therapists can look after you " she suggests

"Yeah and if you need a break come down to London I always make time for my girl always" I say whilst walking forward and kissing her forehead and she smiles at me 

"Okay see you in london" she whispers at me

"See you in london" 

I kiss her quickly 

"Love you but gotta leave but see ya soon my love"

I say whilst walking towards the door 

"Love you too"

I hear, I chuckle and walk out to my car and off to my home to get my bags and off to the airport i go


	3. chapter 3

After finally touching down in London I send a text of to Ali to tell her I made it safely and that I'll see her soon. Walking to bag claim I pick up my gym bags and suitcase and walk towards the guy holding up the USA team piece of paper up and see the basketball team and gymnasts and the girls I know for taekwondo and boxing since I'm the only one representing for judo this year and set my bag down and tug the USA jacket on because it's freezing here and since a few others have turned up we get into the bus, outside there is fans, damn seriously these guys are serious.

When piling out of the bus lots of cameras went off and some shouted certain names and then I heard mine I looked towards them and smiled double checking with someone I could do the interview when he nods I approach

"Hey"  
I say

"Jamie hello, we are itv1 heard of it?"

"Oh yeah the news in the morning right? I remember living here for a year on and off between here and Germany I found it funny"

I say chuckling whilst recalling the memory of me and Ali on a weekend off in my little apartment early morning with coffee fir her and hot cocoa watching the sun rise and having itv1 on with these special guests making a joke every thirty seconds.

"Yup so the olympics"

"Yeah the Olympics"

"How you feeling about it?"

"Well I've been coming to the Olympics since I was 19/20 so I'm definitely use to the feelings of the tournament but each new time and the countries are so different but I love England I have memories here and I can't wait till everything starts, I've not even seen where I'm sleeping and eating never mind fighting and competing so I'm definitely on a high but I also have to be careful because I have heard some interesting things about these competitors and the ones I've fought before can play dirty I know first hand"

I say whilst subconsciously rubbing my left ribs 

"Yes the Chinese girl she lost and made an illegal kick to the ribs and you claimed to be fine and in actual fact they were broken and you won the gold"

"Yeah I'm hoping to be back to back to back champion if i do as well as I am doing at the moment and that these bones can keep up with the new young bloods 

I say jokingly

"So personal question, what's going on with you and a certain Ali Krieger, hmm?"  
she shows me the pic

Oh god. I think.  
I chuckle out loud  
"I've been a fan of Ali since she was in Germany and we reached out this was going to be my first time meeting her and to see her get injured like that just made me worry and have to see her so I did and she's recovering now"  
I say very strongly and confident  
"Oh okay well how is she?"  
She asks genuinely concerned

"She's very upset ill tell you that but I won't say anymore because it's up to her to tell you when she is ready and that I have to go or ill have to find my own way to my dorm without my roommate that is the amazing Tina Charles who is here to show what the usa youth is not something to mess with"  
I say whilst backing away then meeting up with the girl who is at least 6 inches taller than me  
"Thanks for the shout out especially since its coming from you"  
She says   
"Dude you wait, you are going to own that court like it was your back yard, I believe in you and your team does all you gotta do is believe in yourself and nothing could stop you. Now come on mama wants to see the room and more importantly the food"  
I say whilst re-picking up my bag to see I'm getting a Skype call from my princess I answer and put earphones in  
"Hey love"  
I say  
"Hey Jamie, how was the flight?"  
"Bad because I didn't have my comfort pillow but a baby wouldn't stop crying, poor thing was teething, Ali baby he was so cute and had these baby blue eyes, he's gonna be a heartbreaker"  
She chuckles at my rambling  
"You're cute who'd have thought the big bad mma fighter is a big teddy bear when it comes to babies"  
"and you, but your my baby anyway so" I trail off  
"How's everything on your end?"  
"Well still in the germ free room and the girls have asked about you well the girl who took a hold of my hand, then they saw you trending on twitter and then barged question on me about you especially ash she's a huge fan"  
"Well you tell them when they win the Olympic gold tell them to get their asses down here to London so I can meet them"  
"You're that confident that we will win?"  
"Yes, without it will be more difficult for defence and they will have to adapt quickly but watching them over the years I can tell you that they will be in the final"  
"Well jammie I got to go I hear the girls walking up here"  
Even I can hear the cleats hitting the floor, must have just finished training  
"Wait let me tell me what I told you ill get the woman's basketball team in on it"  
I then quickly tell Tina to gather the ladies and I brief them quickly then I hear a lot of chatter coming from my phone so I look to see the girls in a little argument and I let a chuckle out they hear me so I'm on speaker , they turn to the screen  
"Hey ladies"  
I smile   
"And hey ashyln"  
I wave at them all   
"Wow you're Jamie Jackson"  
"That would be me I haven't got long neither have these girls because we are already in London ready to go and I had a message I will see you in London after you come down romantic getting the gold medal high and you can celebrate with us, I already know this team has winners on it and I can't wait to see your group game in Manchester, you win this for the USA ladies we all believe in you ain't that right ladies USA USA USA USA"  
they chant   
"You bring those gold medals down here you here me and Lloyd I it a bet on you scoring first so you better score ya here"  
I say chuckling   
"No baby is gonna score first I put money down on you wambach please score so I can knock her off her throne"  
Tina says  
"Woman my throne was built in 2004 wanna knock it down you gonna need more than that"  
I say jokingly  
I hear them chuckle   
"And Ali keep chuckle head in line we don't want tea kettle exploding do we?"  
I say trying to mess with Heather   
""Really Jamie really okay just because we aren't all as jammie as you when it comes to getting the chilled out head doesn't mean you can make fun of the volcano"  
She says playing along   
"Okay okay, guys seriously win and if it's Japan who you're against show them the USA comes back with more than just a bark show em just how nasty our bite can be, well I got to go I've reached my dorm and me and Tina gonna go grab some food and girls I feel sorry for you that you're in Scotland missing out on this because just by the size of the outside I know it's gonna be good, bye guys!"  
"Bye"  
Tina opens the door  
"Ooh look we scored a balcony"  
I say whilst putting my bas down by the other bed and jump on it only for a second as we are out and ready to get food   
2012 olympics won't know what the usa hit them with


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We had a damaging day of training and I felt about dead to the world.

After being dragged away from the room of pure heaven and being forced into one of the most brutal trainings ever but that's probably because I have to train for three events. 

Walking back into the dorm complex I completely dodge the elevator, I swear Ali has given me her fear for elevators because I can't even look at one without getting uncomfortable. Walking up four flights of stairs it is then. I actually jog up them just so I can get into the room quicker and shower and call Ali since Tina is out with her teammates I guess.

 

Jess who makes These stairs because I swear they are trying to kill me. Finally getting to my floor I want to crawl into my covers and sleep for three months straight.

I pick up my towel I left out on my bed and hop into the shower and sigh in relief when the scalding water eases my strained, tired muscles.

I quickly hop out and look at my tattoo on my rib cage and the one across shoulder blade to shoulder blade.

The best day of your life is the one in which you decide it's your own, no apologies, no excuses, no one to rely on to lean on or blame, the gift is yours. It is an amazing journey and you alone, are responsible for the quality of it. This is the day your life begins- on rib cage from under the left boo all way down to hip.

and Durch eine dunkle Nacht . Es gibt einen helleren Tag- it's German it means through a dark night. There is a brighter day.  
My last one is my sleeve   
It's a time piece it has a clock with roses on it and has significant people initials in it in the best rose I have there is a new addition ABK she didn't want me to get her initials or her name tattood on me but shh it's a secret and I obviously have HAO with it being inside yang skilfully drawn I also have a tea kettle there and she has the ying on her wrist with a jammie dodger with my initials it also has a music bar with notes on it and coming off it turning into a phoenix as music can give us a new lease of life and we can be reborn.

For my dad I have the last thing he wrote to me on my right fore arm in his handwriting be safe stay strong, I love you! 

I've never known my mum but me and my twin sister never wanted to know about her, there was no point.

We have matching tattoos on the back of my neck  
I have sister to sister, she has heart to heart, I have bonded together and she has right from the start. 

And my biggest one is on my back it's the heavens opening up and in the middle is the beast cancer pin and live on the left of it love on the right of it and life under it and my grandma's initials in the pin because she sadly passed of breast cancer. 

I enter the room with shorts and a sports bra on and pick up my phone it's only 5:30 so she should be free.

I ring and it takes a little while for her to pick up  
"Hey baby"  
She breathes out whilst taking deep breathes 

"Why you out of breath babe?"

"Oh you know left my phone in the bathroom again and had to hop all the way to get it because I heard you ring tone"

I chuckle, typical Ali 

"Hey are you going to watch the opening ceremony?"

"Yes we are why?"

"Tell the girls to look out for a few of us because we'll be doing something for you guys"

"Okay?"  
she draws out questioning my motives 

"It's a good thing, I promise"

"Okay babe, you tired?"

"Yeah last be full on training until tomorrow's rounds for judo and taekwondo"

"Ouch I've seen your training when they mix it"

"Yeah but I had a shower and I'm now good and can probably last all the way through the ceremony"

She chuckles   
"I can see it now judo taekwondo boxing star for the United States asks basketball player to use her shoulder as pillow as shes exhausted from day of training"  
I laugh with her 

"Nah I think I'll Skype you guys so you can at least feel like your in the March for the United States."  
"Awe that'll be nice, thanks"

"Anything for my princess, anyway I got to get ready we leave in an hour"

"Okay babe ill see you on tv and on skype"

"Wait remember to hook up your laptop to the projector so everyone can see"

"Will do bye love you"

"Love you too"

And I grab my ceremony suit and Tina walks in and grabs hers 

"Hey you got the shirts?"  
She asks me 

"Yeah and tell the girls I appreciate it"

"No problem I think they will want to keep the tops though"

"That's absolutely fine"

I hand her 11 shirt and she quickly leaves  
now I have seven left well 6 since I'm wearing one and I get dressed and put the blazer over my top and walk down to where the girls on the teams for boxing taekwondo and judo are and thank the 6 girls for doing this.  
They said it would be an honour to do this.

When we are all readyr put out hats on and hop onto the busses the martial arts are in the bus with both basketball teams and the track and field teams. I sat near the back since I was one of the first on when I'm poked on the shoulder and turn to see a friend I made in the 2008 Olympics lebron James.   
I take my headphones off and clap hands with him and hug  
"Hey man, how's it going?"

"Pretty good I was going to ask you how it was going but by the new middle weight champion of the world in woman's ufc then I know it's pretty good"

"Well I needed to go for it finally after coming up from light weight I had to show them I wasn't a push over what ether way to do it?"

He chuckles and sits back down   
"True very true, you know the guys right?"

"Yeah Chris, kobe, deron and carmelo right?'

"Yeah plus Kevin love and derant, Andre, Russel, tyson, James and Blake"  
"Nice to met you guys"

I say to the ones I didn't know

"You too"  
They say

"Why aren't you wearing he right top"

"For a friend some others are doing it too"

"Oh right well have a nice tournament hopefully you will come see some games?"

"I will if you come to my fights"

"Oh I've already got tickets"  
He replies 

"Me too" kobe and chris say

"Well it's a good thing I already bought mine then ain't it"

I say and we have a laugh but we pull up to the park and it looks amazing I whistle lowly, impressive.

We soon watch the ceremony and we have to line up and we are one of the last and when we hear our name we walk out and wave and we see the president and first lady I wave respectively amazing nd soon see a camera on us and I quickly walk to the girls and we take our blazers off and turn around to show the camera that we are wearing the USA women's soccer teams tops obviously I am wearing number 11 and I look at Tina and she chose hope solos top. Oh that's funny. I look at the camera near me and wink at it. We quickly look at the president again and they are laughing but clapping proudly so we wave and carry on working. I quickly ring the girls well Ali but the girls will be there.

Ali pov a few minutes earlier

We watch the TV and see our country come out and we are all hooting and hollering when I see Jamie and the girls on her teams and the basketball team they aren't wearing the right top. They quickly wave to the president and first lady then Jamie looks at the camera then we see her move to the ladies and they remove their blazers to see our tops being worn  
"Oh my GOD!"  
they shout and scream  
I hear the commentary   
"I think they are- they turn and point to the names- yep definitely wearing the tops of the USA female football team, they sadly aren't hear because they have to be in Scotland and I belive we are missing a number since Jamie Jackson is wearing Ali Kriegers number 11 wait nope she is now holding Christine Rampone's shirt up with pride behind her and passes Tina Charles a goalies top now she's wearing number one hope solos but wait she's waving ashyln Harris's too( now I know she wasn't there but just use your imagination)

I look at Christie to see her in tears in fact all of them were  
"I believe we got a brand new tweet from jamies twitter   
@jjufcwomens couldn't leave the captain out now could we, I had to wear ali's since she is a friend but Christie has me beat on olympic runs so to my idol had to wave her shirt with pride- well we can tell who did this now, it's great to see that after all this time she is still how she was when she first started-"  
My laptop rings, I see it's Jamie I answer and hook it up to the projector which we also put a camera there so she can see us   
"HEY GUYS!"  
she shouts  
"Hey Jamie, what you did there was amazing thanks so much"  
Lauren says  
"Hey no I did that because you couldn't be here and I couldn't let you not be here so in a way now you are"  
She says   
"Thanks for waving my shirt"  
Cap says  
"I have looked up to you since I discovered who your were and it was an honour to do something like that plus only fair you are beating me at olympic runs here"

Cap chuckles   
"Okay but thank you"  
"No worries but the girls are keeping your shirts sorry and there is no way you are getting your old shirt back Ali or Christie"  
"Wait they are our old shirts?"  
I ask   
"Well I went to a game and managed to get the shirt Christie Rampone wore that day and I've kept it ever since and yes it's your old top from the last ear world cup, you left it I kept it"  
She says   
"Anyway how would you like your own personal view of the hill and Obama?"  
"He'll yes!"  
Ashyln shouts  
"Okay ash 3,2,1 here ya go"  
She chuckles out but turns it and I can see Obama and other heads of countries and the hill looks amazing  
This was going to be an amazing night

Jamies pov 

After a couple of hours it all blurred together and I fell asleep as soon as my head hit my pillow.

I woke to buzzing and answered my phone  
"Hello?"

"Hey baby time to get up you got training in half an hour and your rounds for taekwondo and judo are today"

"So is the Columbian game give the team my good luck will you?"

"Will do love you"

"Love you too princess"

I quickly get up and changes into my girlfriend ready to go and we all get on the bus and to the stadium and quick warm ups then we start I'm against this Spanish lady and all the way through I couldn't get anything when she quickly gets a point for a yuko I thought that was it when she says   
"2 time olympic champion down not gonna get up a we little baby not gonna get up and have a tantrum about it?"  
That's when in the last 18 seconds I smash her with an ippon and take the win. I walk to the referee shake his hand and storm to coach  
"She can get away with saying stuff like that?!"  
I am not happy but I go to support Marti give her a quick hug and say good luck and say go get her  
she manages to hold her own on the Portuguese lady and gets a counter attack yuko in golden score and wins it   
"Wooh well done Marti! "  
She runs over and hugs us both   
"Well done Marti"  
"Thanks jamie"  
"No problem, now come on quick cool down then wait till next one"

round of 16  
next is the brazillian and we fight until she gets a wazari shit! Then the judges confirm take the away from her because she attacked the leg the honsoku maki giving me 100 and winning. I quickly go to console the brazillian and go hug my coach.  
"Quarter finals baby!, quarter finals!"  
I then watch marti's and she gets the flaming ippon on her well done Marti, why down graded to a wazari makes no sense but she's still got the lead and then it ends up going to the judges and they all raise the white flag for Marti. Yeah!  
I look at the time and see that it's almost kick off in Scotland for USA after coming back from 2-0 down against France to 4-2 their game against Cuba is going to be a good one   
I text Ali 

To greater person in the world, she put that in my phone when we first met I found it funny so I kept it  
"Hey tell girls good luck and to kick columbias ass


	6. chapter 5

And dud they kick ass Rapinoe scored a beauty and a nice one by Wambach and to top it off a very clean one by Lloyd.  
When I rang Ali it sounded really hectic and had to speak as friends as she put it on speaker so that ducked then that evening it was the semi finals in boxing and I'm against Marina Novolna who is from Kazakhstan and knocked out the number one seed in the competition so I knew she was going to be confident so I messaged Ali

Princess- if I get hit in the head one too many of times just double check I remember you 


	9. Guys!

I'm reposting this again since it seems like it can't handle to publish the full chapter five and deleted most of it so re writing and should be in the new one soon!


End file.
